1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paneling made of a composite material of wood waste, sawdust, discarded tires and recyclable items and a method of making the same. The paneling has memory and has channels through which may be conveyed a fluid such as air.
2. Description of Related Art
Materials used in the construction of furniture, boats, homes, farms, porches, driveways, stairs, tiles, roofing tiles, etc. varies depending upon the specific requirements for such construction. Conventionally, the techniques used to make such materials has varied since the characteristics and properties of the materials that are suited for satisfying those specific requirements likewise varies depending upon the kind of construction involved. That is, the material that is suited for construction of a driveway to satisfy certain requirements for constructing driveways may not be suited for construction of a boat that needs to satisfy different requirements and vice versa so the techniques used to make each kind of material has conventionally varied.
The need for finding useful products for waste and recycled products continues to remain unsatisfied, even though they are readily available. It would be desirable to transform such waste and recycled products and incorporate them into a common technique for the manufacture of paneling that provide a sufficient amount of abrasion and mechanical resistance, insulation, flexibility, solidity, and memory to satisfy or exceed specific requirements for different kinds of construction.
Further, it would be desirable if such paneling enabled air circulation through the panel and had a better strength to weight ratio than wood alone and was aesthetically pleasing.
One aspect resides in a composite material panel having alternating layers of wood veneer with recycled or waste material. The layers are sandwiched together. The technique involves forming the composite material layer by layer and employing materials in each layer that are suited to satisfy requirements for specific kinds of construction. The layer of recycled or waste material is preferably flexible and has memory. Some examples include plastic straw, bars from plastic, tires or metal, balls from plastic or tires, sheet from plastic, tires or metal, air bubble cushioning from plastic. The metal is exemplified by aluminum and tin.